


To Love & Let Be

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Chuck's Storybook [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, DeanCas - Freeform, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Summary: As Chuck and his angel read more of the continuing saga of the fallen angel and the green-eyed man, the angel finds out why love can hurt.





	To Love & Let Be

Warmth from the fireplace heated the room as the blue eyed little angel sat in Chuck's lap in the office chair. Neither needed the heat, but something about the log-cabin-wintery feel made Chuck relax more. The volumes of books lining the walls helped even more. 

The angel and Chuck had made it their nightly tradition to read his books. They had mowed through the newest chapters of love and loss and unresolved tension, but as soon as they had reached the temporary end, Chuck had taken them back to the rocky middle sections. He worked day and night in restoring his newest prophecies into text to finish more volumes. The angel followed along eagerly, always asking questions and always hoping strongly that the green-eyed man and the angel in the story would find their way to each other, no matter the order. 

"Ready for the next one?" Chuck asked, pulling open one of the larger volumes and turning to where they last left off. 

The angel nodded eagerly. 

"Black eyes stared a hole into the angel, watching his every move..."

***

Cas paced back and forth in the dank basement room as he thought of something - anything - to rid the terrifying black from the normally gorgeous green eyes of the man tied down in front of him. 

"What're you gonna do, huh? Pace until it goes away? I got news for you, pal, that ain't gonna happen." Dean, or at least a form of him, chided. 

Cas ignored him, wracking through centuries of his knowledge. They were desperate at this point. He was desperate. He was willing to do whatever it took to get the real Dean back.

"Silent treatment? Bet it hurts, seeing me like this. You'd better get used to it. I'm here to stay." 

Cas huffed indignantly, trying his best to ignore the snark. Several options to heal him ran through his mind, but all could turn lethal, and that terrified him more than any demon could.

"There's no point in this, Cas. I like the disease. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

Cas glanced at the clock on the wall, sighing in relief that he was about to be able to blow off some steam while actually doing some good. Grabbing a syringe, he stepped into the devil's trap and jabbed the needle into Dean's arm. 

Dean gasped painfully, pulling against his restraints. 

"It's never going to work, Castiel. I'm going to stay like this - free - forever, and all you're going to have left is a broken heart."

Cas felt his heart sink heavily, trying to hide any emotional leverage there was to be had. 

"Oh, you thought I didn't notice. The rebelious angel, in love with his human. Such a pitiful story, really. And you know what's even sadder? Before this - before the black eyes and good times - I would have done anything you asked, like a whipped dog. I loved you back, and there's not a damned thing you can do about it." Dean stated with a maniacal grin etched into his face. 

The sound of a syringe being stabbed into a table and the slamming door were the only sounds left as an answer.

***

Hours and hours of sleep not to be had by anyone in the bunker passed painfully slow. Cas shut himself away. He needed quiet and peace to take away the sting of Dean's words. Sam was left to the basement, sticking needle after needle into his brother's arm. 

It was coming down to the final hour when Sam dragged Cas back to the room. The angel did his best to tune out anything coming out of Dean's mouth, ignoring everything. 

His attention was snapped back to focus as Sam reflexively slapped his shoulder. 

Black faded into green as Dean took a silent, gasping breath. He moved his gaze from his lap to his brother and best friend. 

"You look worried fellas." 

Cas' knees nearly caved in on themselves. He heard Sam reply, obviously holding back tears. All he could do was smile relievedly at Dean before he was out the door, shutting the door to his room behind him. 

He sunk down onto the bed, leaning with his head against the backboard. 

He didn't mean it. He thought achingly. Of course he didn't mean it. He was trying to hurt you. It was leverage.

None of these thoughts helped as Cas heard every word that the demon version of Dean said over and over and over. None of them helped the gaping hole he felt in his chest. 

He went an hour torturing himself by wondering what any of it meant. A soft knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. 

"Hey, Cas." Dean nodded hesitantly, stepping just barely into the doorframe. 

Cas nodded. 

"You alright?" 

"I'm perfectly fine, Dean." Cas lied. There was no use in laying blame for something that this version of him had not done. 

"Look, I'm still fuzzy on the past couple weeks, but I know I did some bad things. And if I hurt you or...or if I did anything that harmed you, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to go this far." Dean said. It was heartfelt, and Cas could see in his stance that Dean was bracing for anger. 

Instead of hitting him or throwing every nasty word back at him that he had heard, Cas stood there silently, unableto make himself speak.

"Buddy, if it ain't alright, I'll go. Just tell m- mmph!" 

Cas flung himself into Dean's arms, hugging him tightly. 

"I'm glad you're back, Dean."

***

"That's it? No big makeup?" The angel asked frustratedly. 

Chuck grinned lopsidedly, "This is back to the basics, remember? We aren't even close to any revelations." 

The angel huffed comically, crossing his arms. "'m getting tired of waiting. Wanna know what happens soon."

"If you want to know, you've got to let me write instead of read all of the time." Chuck joked. 

"Well you'd better get to writing then." the angel said firmly, hopping down to search for his brothers.

Chuck laughed, turning back to his typewriter and waiting for the next headache. And what a wonderful headache it was.


End file.
